


Morning Highlights

by British_Racing_Green



Category: ALL OUT!! - Amase Shiori (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Adulthood, Bed & Breakfast, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Domestic Fluff, Engagement, Established Relationship, M/M, Making Out, Marriage Proposal, Post-Canon, Rugby, Same-Sex Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 12:03:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18756079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/British_Racing_Green/pseuds/British_Racing_Green
Summary: Gion and Iwashimizu watch the highlights of the match they played the day before whilst snuggled up in bed together…





	Morning Highlights

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t own ‘All Out!’ or any other brand, team or enterprise I may happen to mention. Set in post-canon future.

“Hurry up Gion it’s starting!” Iwashimizu cried from the bed of their Champs-Élysées apartment.

“Hang on Tree Trunk!” Gion answered in a controlled panic. “I’m just loading up the tray!”

Iwashi sighed and pressed the pause button on the remote, halting the recorded broadcast. Gion had once again woken up at the crack of dawn to make their breakfast and _always_ took an age.

‘But I need to eat lots to grow tall like you Tree Trunk!’ Gion said the morning of their first sleepover when they were still high school freshmen. They were both 24 now, engaged and national team representatives no less, yet Gion _still_ had it in his brain that he could add to his stature by eating.

True to form Gion appeared in the bedroom doorway with a tray piled with his infamous ‘trans-continental breakfast’. It was a hit with their team-mates. But Iwashi on his own, not so much.

“Grubs up Tree Trunk!” Gion yelled as he hastily placed the tray of food and drink over his fiancée’s lap and dove under the covers on his side of the bed.

Iwashi took a sip of his orange juice and started the TV once again.

The opening titles played out and concluded with two rugby club crests, those of Racing 92 and Pau, overlaid by the ‘Top 14’ league logo.

This is how the pair spent their Sunday mornings together if they didn’t have a game.

It all started when Gion got approached by a scout from Racing 92, a top-division French rugby club, during his final year of university. Gion accepted but with one condition: Iwashimizu had to be signed by the club as well. Fortunately the scout was _literally_ going to talk to Iwashi next so it worked out pretty well.

They worked themselves half to death in the unforgiving media spotlight that was top-flight European rugby, and they’d finally made it into the starting fifteen the previous season.

Then came an incredible run of events. Gion was called up for the first time by the Japanese national team for the autumn internationals against Scotland and England, and was to _start_ the match against the Barbarians in Southampton. As he and Iwashi celebrated the news, Iwashi received a call from the Barbarians’ head coach. He was to play _against_ Japan!

Their relationship was outed online and in the press ahead of the game, and all eyes were on the two young men as they faced each other. Near the end of the match both Gion and Iwashi ended up against one another in the core of a maul, the ball wedged between their stomachs. The referee blew his whistle to penalise Gion for not releasing the ball, but before he could protest Gion was kissed on the lips by Iwashi as he took the ball from him - an act that earned a huge cheer from the crowd.

However Gion was to have the last laugh. As they were being interviewed together on the pitch after the match by British TV, Gion was handed a small box by his captain.

“What’s that Gion?” the lady interviewing him asked.

“Iwashimizu Sumiaki. We played against each other today, but I want to be on your team forever. Will you marry me?” Gion opened the box to reveal a gold ring as he knelt down.

Without thinking Iwashi held out his left hand as he covered his mouth with his right, tears cascading down his cheeks as a beaming Gion placed the ring on his finger. They’d since collected as many newspaper and magazine pictures of that moment as they could and kept them all together in a box in their wardrobe.

The games against Scotland and England were defeats for Japan, but Gion and Iwashi (who had been added to the Japan squad) became firm fan favourites, Gion especially.

This was one of the reasons why Racing were getting larger and larger crowds at their matches. People wanted to see Gion play and tackle. In fact so did Iwashi and Gion himself, which is what they were doing right now.

Racing played Pau at lunchtime the day before and the match was broadcast live on French television. Now it was time for the couple to watch themselves in action.

“You look really cute in your line-up photo.” Gion said as he rested his head on Iwashi’s large shoulder.

“And you always look super happy in yours.” Iwashi smiled as he feed Gion a slice of toast.

The couple didn’t really have the opportunity to do anything out of the ordinary during the first half (Racing’s Fly-half had kicked them into a 12-0 lead), but come the second half things changed.

“Here comes your bit Tree Trunk!” Gion eagerly jumped in his place as he shoved a huge slice of pancake in his mouth.

‘ _Racing’s line out is TAKEN SPECTACULARLY by Sumiaki! The Lock keeps the ball and breaks through Pau’s line! 30 meters from the line! 20 meters! 15 meters!! He offloads to Babineaux and it’s a try for Racing!! Finished by Raphaël Babineaux, but made by Iwashimizu Sumiaki!_ ’

“Woo Hoo!!” Gion cheered like he was watching the match as a spectator and hugged his fiancée tightly.

“Y-you’re gonna get the bed messy Gion be careful!” Iwashi worried as the conversion was completed [Racing 19-0 Pau].

Some sloppy play by Racing had allowed Pau to score three penalties, making the score 19-9 as the clock ticked into its 81st minute. The next play would be the last and Pau were now one score away from earning a losing bonus point.

Another mistake allowed Pau’s massive Tongan centre a clear run at the Racing try line from the halfway line and he sprinted as if his life depended on it.

‘ _Latu Taumalolo is free! He looks destined to score, BUT HERE COMES GION KENJI!! The afterburners are on! He’s closing in on Taumalolo and BRINGS HIM DOWN TWO METERS FROM THE TRY LINE!!! The ball rolls out of play! That’s the end of the match, Racing are victorious over Pau, 19-9!_ ’

Iwashi set the now empty breakfast tray down on the floor and put his giant right arm around Gion as they watched themselves and their teammates shake hands with their opponents. The Tongan player Gion tackled was chatting to the pair of them as the camera zoomed in.

“He’s almost twice your size Gion.” Iwashi teased.

“Oh yeah?” Gion questioned with a mischievous glint in his eyes. “I bet I’m _twice_ his size where it really _counts.”_

Iwashi suddenly felt very hot.

“Wanna mess around?” Gion asked as he straddled Iwashi, making damn sure to brush the front of their boxers together.

Iwashi was unable to keep his manhood from rising as Gion pushed his nightshirt up and slid his tongue into the blonde’s mouth.

~ _SCOOBY DOOBY DOO, WHERE ARE YOU?_ ~

“ _Damn it Miyuki!!_ ” Gion cried as Iwashi’s phone announced that Miyuki was calling him.

“Sorry Gion.” Iwashi needlessly apologised.

**[Mirakura Ririn-chan theme plays]**.

“Oh _God_ Sekito-senpai too?!” Gion groaned as his phone blurted out that Sekito was on the other end of the line.

They both answered at the same time.

“Hey Miyuki.” Iwashi smiled.

“Hi Sekito-senpai.” Gion faked his enthusiasm.

“Are you gonna watch my team’s game today Iwashi? You were awesome in yours yesterday?”

“We’re in Paris today. You coming to watch? I need someone to talk about the Ririn stage show so bad!”

Both Gion and Iwashi had to pull their phones away from their ears.

“I can’t wait to face Sekito! Toulouse have had it easy for too long!”

“Stade Français are playing well. Time to bring Miyuki back down to Earth!”

Oh yeah. That was the big game today. Iwashi and Gion looked at each other and knew they didn’t have a choice but to watch the match.

Iwashi was already thinking about how to get into the rival Parisian team’s ground when Gion saved the day.

“We were going to watch the game in this little café we go to. The owner and his wife are rugby mad and they always spoil us.”

Eventually best wishes and wills of good luck were sent. The bedroom was theirs once again.

_**Epilogue** _

Gion and Iwashi went to their favourite café about an hour before the match. Located on the Champs-Élysées, it’s owned by a rugby-mad portly old man with a huge waxed moustache called Christophe and his wife Marie.

Christophe made sure they had their own table near the TV and (once again) offered everything on the house. Gion accepted, Iwashi as ever refused the kind offer.

Stade Français and Toulouse played out a hard-fought draw. After the match Gion and Iwashi returned to their apartment and relaxed ahead of a hard week of training. Racing were playing Harlequins in the European Rugby Champions Cup quarter-finals.

They had to be ready.

**Author's Note:**

> The ‘Top 14’ is the name of the top tier league in French rugby. Gion and Iwashi play for Racing 92 because they are my favourite club. Miyuki plays for Stade Françis because they’re the other team in the Top 14 in Paris. Sekito plays for Toulouse because they’ve won the European Rugby Cup four times (a joint record).
> 
> The autumn internationals are a series of international fixtures played in the autumn. They allow the northern and southern hemisphere sides (and those not in the Six Nations or Rugby Championship) to play each other outside the World Cup.
> 
> The Barbarians are an international invitational team that play exhibition games in a serious but light-hearted way. Not only must you be a top rugby player to become a Barbarian, you must also behave yourself on and off the field too.


End file.
